My Perfect One
by jankitty13
Summary: "You're so perfect, Mikan." Yuka repeated. "So perfect." Posting this in advance of Mother's Day. Enjoy !


Posting this in advance of Mother's Day. Enjoy~!

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhh~! Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh~!'

Yuka stared down at the little bundle in her arms, her eyes wide as memorized the tiny figures of the wriggling figure. Her eyes, her nose, what little hair she had…

 _Oh, she was perfect._

"Mikan," she named her. The name fell from her lips so easily.

" _When you have a child, why don't you name her Mikan? Since your name is Yuzu."_

"You're perfect, Mikan," she whispered. "Oh, Sensei, she's _perfect_."

Mikan stopped crying and looked at Yuka, sucking her fist. Her eyes opened, and, though not yet able to see, looked right at Yuka. Her eyes appeared to be saying, "I'll be with you, always."

Yuka eyes became glassy.

"Oh, Mikan, you're _perfect_."

* * *

"You were perfect, Mikan," Yuka sobbed into the snow, "so perfect."

 _Yet why…_

Why was life so cruel? Why did have to take away the only thing she ever wanted in life? Why did it have to take away the very linchpin to her sanity, the only purpose of her life?

 _Why did it have to take away her only reminder of Sensei?_

"Mikan…," she continued to cry, her heartbroken sobs smothered by the drifting snow and howling winds, "Mikan…"

 _You were so perfect._

* * *

 _You're so perfect._

Many thoughts ran through Yuka's mind as she gazed at her now-grown daughter. How she resembled her own face, how small she was, how she had the same look of fear and determination on her face as she did. But only one thought kept resurfacing over and over again.

 _You're so perfect._

Her very arms yearned to hold her daughter; her heart screamed with inexplicable delight. _"Finally!_ " they cried. _"Finally!"_

But…

" _I hate you! I'm never going to forgive you!"_

Yuka clenched her fists tightly. Too much has happened; she almost forgot that. Her beautiful Mikan was a part of Alice Academy; she was part of the Organization Z. No matter what she felt, she could not give in to temptation.

She had promised to protect her daughter no matter what; she was doing so now.

* * *

 _You're so perfect._

Yuka wanted to run over to Mikan and hug her tightly. So tightly so that she would never have to let go. So that the two of them would never have to part again.

But…

" _I won't go with a person who hurt my friends!"_

Yuka clenched her fists. Tears stung her eyes. Fate was really cruel. Just when she thought she had pushed down all of her emotions away, they came surging back, overwhelming her.

"My perfect Mikan…" Yuka whispered. "I'm sorry."

 _At least let me hug you once…my perfect Mikan._

* * *

"Mother!"

Yuka never dreamed that the day she would hear that word be directed to her would come. Was she dreaming?

A warm pair of arms wrapped around her torso. "Mother."

No, she wasn't. "Mikan," she breathed. She unhesitatingly wrapped her own arms around her daughter, "Mikan…"

 _My perfect Mikan._

"I love you, Mother." Yuka gazed at her beautiful daughter's eyes. "I love you," she repeated. "I love you. I'll always be with you. Just like Father would."

Yuka's vision blurred. No words could ever express her joy at those words, words that she had longed to hear for centuries of lifetimes. "Mother, I love you."

 _I love you, too…my perfect Mikan._

* * *

"Mother! Mother!"

Who was that? She could barely hear the voice-a voice that was supposed to be cheerful but was now desperate and hysterical…

Yuka opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were the eyes of her beautiful daughter. "Mother!"

Yuka lifted her hand. _So close…_

It met Miakn's face. Her face was so warm-wet, but so _warm_.

"I'm sorry, Mikan." Yuka knew what had happened. She knew what was going to happen. "I'm sorry…"

 _I don't want to leave._

Why was fate so cruel? Reuniting her with her daughter for a few precious moments only to rip the two apart yet again-this time forever. Why?

"I'm sorry, Mikan.." Her eyelids were becoming heavier.

 _I don't want to leave you._

"Mother!" Mikan's tears spilled over her eyes. But Yuka couldn't see anymore. Her eyelids had become too heavy; she had to close them. "Mother!"

She was going to see Sensei now. She was going to have to apologize about leaving their perfect daughter alone again, this time foe good. How would he react, she wondered. Would he be sad? Angry? As she drifted away, listening to the fading cries of her daughter, and grew closer to the growing bright coldness, she had only one thought.

 _You were so perfect, Mikan. You are perfect. You'll always be perfect._

 _You'll always be my perfect Mikan._

* * *

It was so hard to write this. I cried a lot when Yuka died. Hadn't really seen that coming. Until next time~!

Bye~!


End file.
